The Data Analysis Core is responsible for providing the investigators in this Project Grant with the capability of analyzing large datasets consisting of hundreds of spectra in efficient and reproducible ways. To this end, we will implement and automated easily used Principal Component Analysis (PCA) procedure to provide a quantitative analysis of spectral peak amplitudes as well as develop techniques to extract coherent patterns in CSI and kinetic datasets. A variety of applications are presented as preliminary results which suggest that this technique will be very effective in providing quantitative information from datasets in a very efficient way.